Whispers Born of the Waves
by MegaWallflower
Summary: 100 prompts centered around a certain blond Nobody with control over memories.
1. Host

Setting: Castle Oblivion, before Chain of Memories  
>Genre: Angst, Drama<br>Characters: Naminé, Marluxia, Larxene  
>Rating: K+<p>

* * *

><p>Host<p>

Naminé sat in her chair, alone in her room in the big empty castle that was her birthplace. She dejectedly scribbled in her notepad, trying to ignore the doll that looked just like her sitting trapped in its little cage.

Naminé flinched as she heard the door open, and wondered which of her _gracious hosts_ was checking on her this time.

Marluxia walked in and bent down so she was at eye level with him. "Guess what, Naminé? You don't have to be alone anymore."

Naminé gasped at the news. What could this mean…?

Larxene followed behind Marluxia and grinned devilishly. "Yup. All you have to do is call your prince to the castle to rescue you from the bad guys," she said playfully. "Just replace Kairi in Mr. Keyblade-Master's heart and you'll finally have a little friend."

Naminé looked down at her sketchpad. She knew this had been too good to be true. She shook her head slightly. She wouldn't do this… She couldn't.

"Really, Naminé?" Marluxia asked, putting his hand under her chin gently. "You don't want your prince? Either you turn Sora into our little puppet…" He straightened up and fixed his long pink hair. "…Or you'll be trapped in this castle forever and left alone to rot."

Larxene giggled evilly while Marluxia kept his harsh gaze locked onto Naminé.

"…Fine…" she finally whispered, unable to bear the alternative.

Marluxia grinned slyly and walked out. Larxene started to follow him, but just before she left she turned back and smiled an evil, mischievous grin. "Isn't this great? _A prince and a castle_! Don't worry, princess. We'll be great hosts!"

Naminé whimpered as she heard Larxene's teasing tone of voice. She knew this was really wrong… but she couldn't bear the thought of always being alone here…


	2. Twelve

Setting: Castle Oblivion, before Chain of Memories  
>Genre: Angst<br>Characters: Naminé  
>Rating: K+<p>

* * *

><p>Twelve<p>

There were twelve people in the organization. There was Xemnas, the mastermind everyone talked about so much, Xigbar, a laid back freeshooter who was missing an eye, Xaldin, a large scary man with six lances and a fierce stare, Vexen, a brilliant and chilly scientist, Lexaeus, a large, strong, but quiet individual, Zexion, a manipulative, bright boy younger than the others, Saïx, a harsh, scary, strict man with an X-shaped scar, Axel, a mysterious, sketchy man with spiked red hair, Demyx, a laid back, apparently lazy musician, Luxord, a charming gentleman who enjoyed games, and Marluxia, the lord of the castle and the man keeping her here.

Naminé hadn't met all of them, and only knew some because of what she'd heard others say.

Naminé flipped the page and put away her pink crayon before reaching for her yellow one.

Then there was the twelfth and, to the best of her knowledge, final member: Larxene. Naminé drew her short yellow hair and the antennae like pieces that stuck up from it.

Larxene certainly wasn't Naminé's favorite member, although she didn't like any of them. Larxene was cruel, sadistic, taunting...

Naminé drew a cruel smile as her picture's mouth. Larxene's giggles were anything but cute.

"_Soon, Sora will be all yours."_

Tears rolled down Naminé's cheeks and landed on her drawing, smudging the crayon.

Naminé sighed and threw the picture away.

Maybe she just wouldn't draw number twelve. There was no reason to, after all.


	3. Star

Setting: Castle Oblivion, During Chain of Memories  
>Genre: Drama, Supernatural<br>Characters: Naminé  
>Rating: K+<p>

* * *

><p>Star<p>

Naminé closed her eyes as she went through Sora's memories. She smiled as she "recalled" how noble and kind the boy was... how strong and funny and cute he always was. Her smiled faded when she saw how happy the boy was with her other. How much he tried to impress her and how much he wanted to be with her.

Naminé found the memory where Kairi first came to the islands. It was a meteor shower, and she fell to the beach like a star from the heavens. Sora welcomed her and she made friends with everyone. That was the moment Kairi was engraved into Sora's memories... into his heart. But Naminé couldn't compete with that... How would she make that into her moment when Kairi was the real one and she was just a shadow?

Naminé smiled a little in spite of herself as she thought of the idea of a different charm. One to replace Kairi's.

_...Sora, I'm scared. What if one lands on the island?_

Losing one star and gaining another. This was fair, right?  
>But Naminé knew it wasn't. Not even close.<p> 


	4. Extreme

Setting: Castle Oblivion, During Chain of Memories  
>Genre: Drama<br>Characters: Naminé  
>Rating: K+<p>

* * *

><p>Extreme<p>

Naminé sketched as she added more false memories to Sora... more and more lies...  
>It was as if there were a sliding scaled, measuring whom Sora cared for most. On on side, there was an excitable, outspoken red head who he'd spent years with. As the memories focused more on another, different girl, the scaled slowly slid.<br>From devoted to Kairi...  
>To friends with Naminé and Kairi...<br>To best friends with Naminé...  
>To more than friends with Naminé...<br>The new girl became all that was on Sora's mind. Soon, no one else mattered.  
>Namine sighed as she finished her picture of a blond, pale girl hugging her spikey-haired prince. She didn't know she and her other were so different... Two extremes on the same scale.<p> 


	5. Twisting

Setting: Digital Twilight Town, when Roxas goes to look at the mansion  
>Genre: Drama<br>Characters: Naminé, Roxas, Pence  
>Rating: K+<p>

* * *

><p>Twisting<p>

Naminé stared at the picture she'd drawn a while before. It had the winding staircase from Castle Oblivion. She had worked hard on drawing it, probably because she was excited because of who had been coming up through it. Going around and around in the stair, going up to save the one he... _loved_...

She flipped past it to keep herself from crying and looked at a picture of herself and Sora. Back when she'd made the mistake to replace Kairi in his heart. When she'd broken the chains and put them together in different ways. In the end, though, he still chose Kairi. She sighed and flipped the page again.

This one was a picture of Roxas, Olette, Hayner, and Pence. Naminé frowned. She thought she had grown enough to stop twisting truths into an unrecogniable illusion. She thought she'd come far after escaping from Marluxia and the castle. But it didn't change anything. She gone from the command of twisted Marluxia, to the command of twisted DiZ.

Naminé walked to the window and looked down at Roxas and Pence. She was going to set a few things straight before her job was done. All these twists were starting to make her dizzy.


	6. Cheat

Setting: Old Mansion in Twilight Town, Kingdom Hearts Prologue Day 1  
>Genre: Angst, Friendship<br>Characters: Naminé, Sleeping Sora  
>Rating: K+<p>

* * *

><p>Cheat<p>

Naminé watched Sora as he slept peacefully in his pod. She knew this was right... Kairi had worked her way into Sora's heart fair and square. She was his light, and she was his most special person... She was the one Sora dreamed about and longed to be with. The one Sora could never truly forget. And Naminé... Naminé had cheated and taken those feelings. She made it so that those were his feelings for her, not Kairi.

Still... She was going to start over, soon. She and Sora made a promise. Now they were connected, too. She wasn't as much to him as Kairi was... but she was enough to be with Sora. They'd be friends, just like they promised.

Naminé couldn't help but feel sorry for Roxas, though. She did want to let it end like this for him, with no choice or clue what's going on.

Naminé smiled as turned around and walked out of the room with Sora's pod. DiZ wasn't watching her right now. Before, she'd cheated to steal Sora... but this time, she'd cheat to help Roxas. She carefully looked around to make sure no one else was there before she typed in a code.


	7. French

Setting: Old Mansion in Twilight Town, Before KH2  
>Genre: General<br>Characters: Naminé, DiZ  
>Rating: K+<p>

* * *

><p>French<p>

"Nami". Wave in Japanese Romanji.  
>A wave happens when the wind meets the water. As air meets the sea. Sora and Kairi collided and separated, leaving a wave in their wake. The bright, blue, cheerful sky and the gentle, yearning ocean. A small, silent wave that ends as quickly as it appeared. A wave that may have hit a few things and caused some damage before that disappearance. A wave always returned to the ocean, never the sky. Naminé wondered why.<p>

"Né". The past participle of "naître", which means "to be born". It was French.  
>Could one say that a Nobody was really "born", though? Naminé spun in her chair absentmindedly as she remembered her first moments of life. She had appeared in Castle Oblivion, in an empty white room, and it was as if they'd expected her.<br>"You'll be useful..."  
>Naminé shuddered as she remembered meeting that pink-haired man with cold eyes. Marluxia. She hated him so much... as much a Nobody could hate, she guessed.<p>

Nami...né. Born of the waves. That name fit her well. She rocked in her chair quietly and took out her sketchpad.

"Naminé! Get back to work!"

Naminé nearly fell out of her chair when she heard DiZ reprimand her. "Yes, sir! Sorry!" She clutched her notebook and ran from the computer back to her little white room, where she would continue to work on Sora's memories.


	8. Trading

Setting: Varies  
>Genre: General<br>Characters: Naminé, Sora, DiZ, Riku, Kairi, Roxas  
>Rating: K+<p>

* * *

><p>Trading<p>

Naminé waited for Sora to return from his battle with Marluxia, thinking about everything she'd just been through. Sora had forgiven her and befriended her... Surely he wouldn't want to forget all this, right? Surely he wouldn't want to forget _her...  
><em>Maybe he wouldn't go back to Kairi! Maybe Sora really cared enough to stay with her! Maybe he'd trade Kairi for Naminé! Maybe...  
>The words, "Make me like I was" practically killed Naminé.<br>"Oh, okay. _Nobody _needs to keep a bunch of memories that aren't real, right? You want to remember all of the people who are really important to you. Anybody would choose that."  
>Naminé cried as she said boodbye to her friend... she'd really hoped this would end up okay...<p>

At least she wasn't being controlled by Marluxia anymore, right? Naminé smiled as she stared at Sora's sleeping body. Everything would be fine. He rescued her from Marluxia and Larxene. Now this DiZ person would supervise... but he was a good guy, right? He must be nice.  
>Or so Naminé thought. She realized that she'd traded one tyrant for another. She recalled how Marluxia had been. Marluxia had been hospitable and kind, but only because he needed her cooperation. What he wanted her to do was no secret. It was no great mystery. He was selfish and wanted power... She wasn't sure what they'd do with her after she'd finished her job there...<br>But with DiZ, his dislike of her was quite clear. She was often reminded of how she was a "Witch that should never have existed". Surely after her job was done, he would order Riku to get rid of her...  
>Naminé didn't know if this trade was a good thing...<p>

Naminé was finally tired of waiting. She had played a damsel in distress for far too long. Riku gave her this chance to live. She wanted to see Sora or Roxas... but most of all, she wanted to stand on her own. She'd trade the damsel in distress role for the knight in shining armour role. She straightened out her dress shyly before she opened a dark corridor.  
>"Believe in yourself!" she had said cleverly to get her princess to trust her.<br>Naminé ran hand in hand with her Other as they escaped the castle. She could do it this time! She'd...  
>She stopped suddenly and held Kairi back so she wouldn't go any further. Standing in their way was a blue-haired man with a large, X-shaped scar on his face. Saïx. Behind him were two larger Nobodies ready to fight.<br>Naminé glared at the man as he tried to entice Kairi into going back with him. The princess refused and prepared to fight the larger man with her bare hands. Naminé was shocked, but she too prepared to fight.  
>Luckily, Riku came just in time and saved the two girls. Naminé passed Kairi off to Riku, and Kairi happily joined her old friend.<br>Somehow, Naminé still felt cheated by this trade...

Naminé wanted to say one more thing before she left. Just one more...  
>"We meet again, just like we promised."<br>Sora was confused by this, but his Nobody understoon almost immediately. She'd been refering to both anyway.  
>Naminé smiled as she and Roxas talked. She realized she had one more trade to make. She'd trade her lonely existance for the chance to be with Roxas, and Sora, and Kairi everyday.<br>As she took Kairi's hand, she barely hesistated. Because she knew, this time, that the trade would work out fine for her.


	9. Mention

Setting: Unspecified  
>Genre: General, angst<br>Characters: Naminé  
>Rating: K+<p>

* * *

><p>Mention<p>

Namine hated how people seemed to always have to bring up the worst parts…

"Sora won't even remember Kairi! Soon, he'll be all yours!"

"Rejoice, Naminé. The hero you've longed for is nearly here."

"We nobodies can never hope to be somebodies."

"Oh, so cute...but behind this little face, you do awful things."

" Last time I checked-YOU'RE the one who fooled around with his memories creating this mess."

"The person I care about most… wasn't you."

"This is right."

"…Memory Witch…"

"What did you do to Sora?"

"You made me a promise."

"You can see my face?"

"I'll... disappear?"

"What's gonna happen to me now?"

"How could say such a thing… even if it was true?"

"It's best that he doesn't know."

Namine sighed and leaned back, trying to clear her head. They just had to mention those parts, didn't they?


	10. Paradise

Setting: Castle Oblivion, During Chain of Memories  
>Genre: General<br>Characters: Naminé, "Kairi, Riku, Sora,"Larxene  
>Rating: K+<p>

* * *

><p>Paradise<p>

Young Naminé sheepishly walked closer to the waters as Kairi and Riku waved for her to join them, but when the tide came back to shore and covered her feet, she scampered back away.

"Come on, Naminé! The water's fine!" Kairi playfully splashed water on Riku. "Right, Riku?"

Riku grinned and let out a chuckle. "I don't know, you tell me, Kairi!" He splashed water back at her, and she shrieked jokingly and tried to wade away.

"Okay, maybe it's a little cold, today!" she called, sticking out her tongue at Riku. "But it's not that bad, Naminé!"

Naminé sat on the sand and giggled at her friends. They were always so spirited. She opted to pick back up her sketchpad and draw a picture of the two playing together in the ocean waters.

She smiled and looked up at the orange sunset as she completed her picture. She hadn't noticed Kairi and Riku returning home. Or perhaps they went to play elsewhere…

"That's a really nice picture, Naminé!"

Naminé almost jumped from the shock of her other friend appearing behind her. "Sora! Hello," she greeted kindly.

"So are you ready to head back? I wasn't leaving without you," Sora held out his hand to help Naminé back up.

Naminé looked out to the sunset, though. "Can we wait out here and see the first stars if the night?" Naminé suggested quietly. "Then we'll head back?"

Sora took a seat next to her and looked out at the sunset as well. "Sure, Naminé. Anything for you."

Naminé blushed at his goofy smile and looked back at her sketchbook. Being at the islands with her friends was truly a…

"Naminé, you're working, right?" Larxene called. "He still faintly remembers Kairi!"

Naminé nodded silently and went back to doodling in her sketchpad. She longed for those memories to real.

After all, this was nothing like her island paradise.


	11. Freeing

Setting: Destiny Islands, During Days  
>Genre: Adventure<br>Characters: Naminé, Riku  
>Rating: K+<p>

* * *

><p>Freeing<p>

Naminé scribbled in her little sketchbook while she silently worked on restoring Sora's memories again, alone in her large, white room.

"You could probably use a break, couldn't you?" Riku asked, walking in to check on her.

"But…" Naminé looked up at him, but, failing to meet his gaze, chose to stare at the floor instead. "…my promise to you… and DiZ…"

"I wouldn't offer if I thought it meant Sora might not wake up," Riku stated, as if it should be obvious. Naminé nodded, understanding how important it was that she awoke his best friend. "Being trapped in here all the time isn't exactly necessary, though, is it? You need a little bit of freedom."

Naminé smiled a little. "So you learned something on your trips with Xion?"

"At the very least, until she returns, not much can be done, right?" he said, not answering her question. "I can distract DiZ for a while. You can explore for a few minutes, at least."

Naminé put down her sketchpad and stood up. "I would like that… Thank you, Riku."

"This doesn't mean you can run away," he added sternly. "You are going to fix Sora."

"Of course," Naminé nodded and smiled. She opened a corridor of darkness quickly and went through, for she knew exactly where she wanted to visit.

She stepped out and looked around at the beach bathed in rich sunlight and covered in trees. Luckily, no one seemed to be here, so she didn't have to sneak around. She sat in the sand and took off her sandals so she could feel hot sand under her feet and let the waves wash over her toes. She giggled at the strange new sensations as the wind blew her hair.

She abruptly stopped when she heard a sound of some sort and ran to hide behind a tree. She peaked out carefully to see who it was.

No one was there –no people, anyway. There was a small white bird whose leg was tied up in a tangle of rope.

Naminé walked over the bird shyly and reached down to help untie it. It squawked and struggled as it saw the girl, and Naminé recoiled. Then, she tried again, this time not backing down.

When she finally had freed the bird, she smiled as it took flight. Riku had freed her and she had freed the bird. She felt proud of herself for finally finding the strength to save someone. She didn't even mind the cuts she got while it pecked at her. 

Naminé sat in her chair, alone in her big white room. She drew a picture of a bird taking flight as she recalled the previous day. One day, she would be that free. She knew it.


	12. Lightning

Setting: Castle Oblivion, During Chain of Memories  
>Genre: General<br>Characters: Naminé  
>Rating: K+<p>

* * *

><p>Lightning<p>

Naminé had never seen a storm. She had no memories of her own, so she couldn't remember one, either.

But she didn't need to see a storm to fear the lightning.

She didn't need to hear the loud crash of lightning. _Her_ sadistic giggles were terrifying enough.

She didn't need to see the flash of the bright bolts. _Her_ cruel smile flashed just a quick and brought just as much destruction.

She didn't need to see how fast it went. _Her_ swift movements were surely quicker than light could be.

Just like bright lightning could stand out against a black stormy sky, Larxene stood out among the Organization. No one else there was like her. And for that, Naminé was grateful. After all, lightning was never as scary in the rain as it was when it was wielded by the Savage Nymph.


	13. Informing

Setting: Unspecified  
>Genre: General<br>Characters: Naminé  
>Rating: K+<p>

* * *

><p>Informing<p>

There wasn't much Naminé could do to help out. At least not for now.

"Our memories are connected. Many pieces are linked together like they're in a chain that makes up each of us..."

She couldn't help out in fighting, and she wasn't especially fast.

"...she will never survive it..."

She couldn't always fix everything.

"They're a group of incomplete people..."

She didn't know any great magic.

"There are still places I want to go... people I want to see..."

She couldn't glide around or jump really high.

"Believe in yourself! Come on!"

She couldn't really take charge.

"I'll leave the rest to you... Riku."

She had no heart.

"We meet again, just like we promised."

She wasn't really her own person.

"I found these memories when was repairing your heart..."

She knew some things that others needed, though. She could inform them when no one else could. That was a talent all her own. She'd explain the things her friends needed to know, and feel a sense of pride when it helped everything else fall right into place.


	14. Promise

Setting: Destiny Islands, KH2 ending  
>Genre: Friendship, HurtComfort  
>Characters: Naminé, Sora, Kairi, Roxas<br>Rating: K+

* * *

><p>Promise<p>

"It's my luck charm, be sure to bring it back to me!"  
>"Don't worry, I will."<br>"Promise?"  
>"Promise."<p>

Sora and Kairi's promise. It gave Sora a memento, to remember his best friend by. At the same time, it gave Kairi reassurance. There was no way Sora would break their promise. He would bring back her charm, and more importantly, he'd come back. He and Riku would return for sure, and they'd all be together again.

So much meaning to such a little promise.

"I'll come back to you... I promise!"  
>Kairi's worries still weighed down on her, though. She wanted to go with him. They'd always been together, along with Riku. She couldn't remember the time before their group had formed.<p>

Even though she couldn't come along, at least she heard it out clearly. He'd return... she'd just have to wait for him.

"From now on, I'll bring you good luck. I'll keep you safe."  
>Naminé had given Sora her good luck charm, just like Kairi had, but this time, Sora wasn't leaving. Sora promised to stay by her side because of it, so he could be her new charm.<p>

...Or at least, that's how Sora remembered it. Really, the promise was never made.

...So, then, why had Sora tried so hard to fulfill it, even after he knew it as fake?

"When I wake up, I'll find you. And then there will be no lies. We're gonna be friends for real. Promise me, Naminé."

The promise she and Sora shared. The real one. Naminé was sure it wouldn't matter. Sure that he'd just forget. But... somehow, he convinced her. She knew if anyone could fulfill the promise, he could.  
>"Yeah, you're right. Okay, it's a promise."<p>

"Roxas! We will meet again. And then we can talk about everything. I may not know it's you, and you may not know it's me. But we will meet again. Someday soon. I promise!"

The more she remembered it, the more unsure of her own intentions she was. Had she really meant that? Had she somehow believed? Even when she knew... when she thought that they'd fade into darkness. Would they have met again?

Even so, this was a promise she kept. They met again, at the same time she met Sora again. He had returned to Kairi, she noticed. A promise he made sure to keep. His promise with Naminé herself wasn't kept, though. He'd forgotten her for real... She had Roxas, but she still felt bad. That was a promise neither she or Sora kept.

When Sora finally finished his promise and returned Kairi's charm, Naminé wasn't sure how to feel. He's managed to keep two...maybe three promises. She only had her one... but that didn't make it any less meaningful.


	15. Coloring

Setting: Old Mansion, shortly after she and DiZ arrived there  
>Genre: General<br>Characters: Naminé  
>Rating: K+<p>

* * *

><p>Coloring<p>

Naminé hated the white all around her. Her little white dress, in her little white room, with the white pot full of white flowers, on her white table. Still, as she sat there she remembered the flashes of black, and was sure that wasn't what she wanted either.

She looked through her old sketchbook and pulled out one of the pictures she'd drawn of Sora to hang it on her walls. If she was going to be here for a while, she planned on adding some color, at least.


	16. Comparing

Setting: Varied  
>Genre: General<br>Characters: Naminé, Xion, Kairi  
>Rating: K+<p>

* * *

><p>Comparing<p>

Kairi was a fierce young girl, keeping her friends in line and playing along with them. She was quite the tomboy in the memories, and she wasn't afraid to speak her mind. She was playful, and cunning, and teasing. She wasn't very strong, but she always tried her hardest, even when she knew the odds where against her. Even if she knew the heartless would tear her apart, or if she knew she couldn't do any more than see her dear friend leave... Naminé scribbled quietly in her sketchbook as she recalled all the things her other was that she was not. She wondered if Kairi would speak out if she were being held hostage. Surely not, right? No matter how brave and outspoken, these were bigger, stronger people. Naminé sighed as she picked up her eraser.

Xion fought for what she believed in and would do anything to save her friends. Sometimes, Naminé felt like Xion was the one meant to be Kairi's nobody. They were so alike. And Xion had the ability to get out there... the chance to fight along with her friends... Naminé knew this was something Kairi craved. Naminé wanted to be able to do more, too. She thought she'd made such a brave move when she spoke against Larxene and Marluxia... but now she was reduced to DiZ's little slave. As Naminé watched Xion leave to banish the imposter, she wished there was something more she could do... She was starting to feel like there was nothing she could do right...

Naminé was tired of being the one in the shadows, watching everything and doodling idly. She didn't care what DiZ did to her when she went to tell Roxas the truth that he'd been searching for since before he'd been trapped in this lie. She was honest with him and she was careful how she did it. She didn't care about the dangers as she went to save Kairi. She took Kairi's hand and helped her run. And when they were confronted by Saïx, Naminé took Kairi's lead and prepared to fight. This was something she had to do. For everything she'd done wrong, for every time she'd let herself be pushed around... How could she compare to her counterpart if she was happy doing nothing?


	17. Sum

Setting: Unspecified  
>Genre: Friendship<br>Characters: Naminé  
>Rating: K+<p>

* * *

><p>Sum<p>

One.  
>Sora. A boy whose memories Naminé could control. a strong and brave boy who made lots of friends and could be depended on for anything. She could also control the memories of those tied to him.<p>

Two.  
>Mickey and Yen Sid. His mentors who couldn't always help directly, but that Sora respected and revered.<p>

Three.  
>Tidus, Selphie, Wakka. Sora's close friends from the islands. They often sparred and played together. Although it was weaker than others, the bonds exsisited nontheless.<p>

Four.  
>Donald, Goofy, Kairi, Riku. Sora's best friends in all the worlds. They all had strong connection to him.<p>

Five.  
>Sora, Xion, Roxas, Ventus, Vanitas. Naminé didn't know the any of them except for Roxas, and Sora of course, but those were all the people in Sora.<p>

...  
>Naminé sighed and gave up counting as she realized how many friends Sora had in other worlds, and how many he continued to make. The sum of everyone connected to Sora's heart was large, and it only kept rising. If she wanted to, she could erase the whole worlds' memories. She would never, of course. She didn't plan on messing up anyone else's memories.<p>

But it truly did amaze her how well Sora could make friends.


	18. Slang

Setting: Old Mansion, Before Roxas was captured  
>Genre: Humor<br>Characters: Naminé, DiZ, Riku  
>Rating: K+<p>

* * *

><p>Slang<p>

It was hard to tell, since he was all wrapped up bandages, but Namine could tell that it had been a while since DiZ was a teenager. In all of Sora's memories, she didn't recall the phrases DiZ programmed his creations to say.

"That was undeniable proof that we totally owned you lamers!"

Naminé tilted her head when she heard that phrase being entered into the computer.

"What are you doing?" DiZ asked angrily.

"Oh, just admiring your tubular knowledge of radical slang," Naminé whispered.

"What was that?" He said, getting up from the computer.

"Just about to get back to work, dude," she said, hiding her small grin and running back to the room with Sora.

"What does she know?" Riku said, smirking. "You're _totally_ hip."

"Indeed," Ansem agreed, turning back to the computer to finish programming.


	19. Connect

Setting: Old Mansion, During 358/2 Days  
>Genre: Friendship, Angst<br>Characters: Naminé  
>Rating: K+<p>

* * *

><p>Connect<p>

There were strong, unbreakable connections held between the closest of friends. People who were destined to be reunited, no matter what. Through all the pain, the separations, the loneliness... there was hope. Because those you were connected to would find there way back.

Right, Sora, Kairi, and Riku?

Some bonds didn't even need a heart. Some friendships transcended heartlessness and doubt. Sometimes, a little ice cream can create a friendship that transcends even death.

Right, Roxas, Xion, and Axel?

Some friendships have fewer large obstacles like that. Some stayed together through the laughter and the games. Even through the occasional fight, like all friends had, nothing would tear them apart. They stuck together.

Right, Hayner, Ollete, and Pence?

Some friends fought others more than they fought each other. They stuck together, through and through, even though they weren't always the nicest people.

Right, Seifer, Fuu, and Rai?

Some friends drifted apart naturally, but still played and laughed together whenever they could. Some didn't need to be all in the same place to know they were all together.

Right, Tidus, Selphie, and Wakka?

Naminé put down her pictures and looked through them all. All the pictures, with the close knit trios and the proof of togetherness. She couldn't help but wonder where she could possibly fit in... if she did at all.


	20. Rainbow,Spectrum

Setting: Old Mansion, Day 255  
>Genre: General<br>Characters: Naminé  
>Rating: K+<p>

* * *

><p>RainbowSpectrum

"Light is made up of lots of colors."

Naminé smiled at Axel's little explanation. She got a piece of scratch paper and experimented a little.  
>...All the colors mixed together made black. The color of darkness. The color of their cloaks.<br>Red, like Axel's fiery spirit.  
>Orange, Lexaeus's hair.<br>Yellow, like Larxene's lightning.  
>Green, like Axel's eyes, or the pole on Marluxia's scythe.<br>Blue, like Saïx hair, or the cold feeling he emitted.  
>Violet, like Xaldin's staffs, or Xaldin's gun.<p>

But, everything could join in a beautiful way, too. Not with her pigments, though.  
>You had to use light... All the colors of light together made white.<br>Red, like Sora's outfit.  
>Orange, like the sunset.<br>Yellow, which all the princesses of heart had at least a little of.  
>Green, like Riku's eyes.<br>Blue, like sea-salt ice cream.  
>Violet, like Kairi's skirt.<p>

Naminé walked to the window and moved the blinds to look outside at the red sky. She wanted to see a rainbow someday... Would she get the chance?


	21. Sabotage

Setting: Castle Oblivion, During Chain of Memories  
>Genre: HurtComfort  
>Characters: Naminé, Axel<br>Rating: K+

* * *

><p>Sabotage<p>

_"Does it hurt, Naminé? Watching your two childhood friends fight all because of you? You have my sympathies. From the heart."_

Sora was coming closer... soon he'd "rescue" her. Naminé bowed her head sadly. He'd be trapped as a puppet forever because of her. She was making this all possible... And Riku Replica, too...

"You're all that he's got left. So then, if you don't stop this, no one will."

Naminé gasped. "But I..." She didn't need him to remind her... He was one of the ones behind this plan! One of the ones that were making her... "...It's too late."

"You shouldn't give up just yet," Axel noted, not looking at her. "Say, Naminé. Have you noticed? Marluxia doesn't seem to be around."

Naminé couldn't believe this... "What are you...saying?"

"Just that there's no one here who would want to get in your way."

In a split second, Naminé realized something.

She was what was making this plan work... she was the reason this plan had a chance...

...So she could single-handedly stop it, right? Without her, how would it work? She could tell Sora, remind him of what... of who mattered. She could save him!

She ran out without another word, determined to sabotage this plan.


	22. Invert

Setting: Unspecified  
>Genre: General<br>Characters: Naminé  
>Rating: K+<p>

* * *

><p>Invert<p>

A mirror showed an image backwards. Reversed. Inverted. But still the same...

The Nobodies were the Somebodies... both don't usually exist together. But she and Roxas existed with Kairi and Sora.

She'd thought a lot about her differences with Kairi... and how they were the same, too. But what about Roxas?

He was more prone to anger, it seemed... And he was more pensive. Roxas was more content with a normal life...While Sora craved adventure. Oh, and he was blond... Naminé giggled at that. She didn't know why it was that way with both of them, but it... connected them, in a way.

And yet, both were naive... and both loved their friends dearly... Both would fight if they had to... Both hated being toyed with... Both were fast at making friends... Both loved sea-salt ice cream...

Naminé sighed. Roxas might have more of a reflection of Sora than she was of Kairi... She didn't know how to feel about that.


	23. Talking

Setting: Castle Oblivion, Before Chain of Memories  
>Genre: General<br>Characters: Naminé, Axel, Marluxia, Larxene  
>Rating: K+<p>

* * *

><p>Talking<p>

Naminé had something to say. She had a lot of things to say.

She heard Larxene, Marluxia, and the others planning what to do... how things would end... what everyone's role would be.

Did they think she couldn't hear them? Or were they just so sure she wouldn't relay the information to someone who might benefit from it... She should, shouldn't she? She had a voice- she could tell... the members they were planning on betraying. She couldn't face Xemnas, but... Zexion? He could use the information and turn against them, right...?

"Are we sure our little princess over there will be quiet?" Axel said off-handedly. "As quiet as she is now, hopefully?"

"Oh, yes," Marluxia said. He walked over and bent down so he and Naminé were at eye level, and when she looked down he lightly pushed her chin back up so they were staring eye to eye. "We don't have to worry about you talking, so we?"

"Of course we don't, Marluxia." Larxene walked to his side and summoned her kunai knives to her hands in a flash of electricity. "If we need to, I'll make sure she _can't_ talk."

Naminé shook her head quickly, still not saying a word. _Well, talking to the others about isn't an option_... 


	24. Portable

Setting: Varies  
>Genre: General<br>Characters: Naminé  
>Rating: K<p>

* * *

><p>Portable<p>

Naminé never had much to call her own. She was born into that castle with nothing but the clothes on her back. There, her possessions were a tablet and crayons. Even under DiZ's command, she had nothing more than that. All she had were her drawings, in the end.

It was never much, but she had to smile, because at least she could keep everything she had with her, even when she was traveling with nowhere in particular to go.


	25. Revising

Setting: Castle Oblivion, Chain of Memories  
>Genre: Angst<br>Characters: Naminé  
>Rating: K<p>

* * *

><p>Revising<p>

The story was already so perfect, so happy. A boy and his best friend, then his first love. Together, forever, playing on that island with laughter that never seemed to cease and days that never seemed to end. The sunset, the sand, the perfection...

So who was Naminé to mess with it?

Yet here she was, practically rewriting it, with a little too much focus on a character she'd just added in. A little less of the others, a little more of her... It was still happy, but the laughter felt a little more hollow now. The days suddenly seemed so much shorter. And why was the sunlight less bright, the sea more still, the sand less warm... These revisions to the tale only seemed to make Sora's story sadder. But maybe that was just the writer being too hard on herself...?


	26. Stupidly

Setting: Castle Oblivion, Chain of Memories  
>Genre: Angst<br>Characters: Naminé, Sora  
>Rating: K<p>

* * *

><p>Stupidly<p>

"Make me how I was before."

Of course he would choose to be who he truly was. Why would he have chosen to remember Naminé... to stay with her instead... to not forget how much he had done for her... how much she was about to do for him? He had a life already, and someone he loved and friends that needed him.

Naminé with nothing and, despite how much she had hoped, how she had thought that she meant something real to him, even if the memories were fake...  
>Of course she was stupid to get her hopes up again.<p> 


End file.
